All That I Need
by HalfiesRule
Summary: How can everything you love be ripped away from you in such a short amount of time? Everything I knew to be true was destroyed. Everything that I love. She could have died. I think she is dead. Even if she's not, she'll never be the same. I love her. Does she still love me? Will we ever be the same? Follow Zach in his journey when Cammie is badly injured during a mission. Zach POV
1. I'll Pray

**Hello! So I'm back! I know you guys must think that starting a new story when I already have two in progress that I haven't finished yet is a horrible idea...but guess what... THIS ONE IS ALREADY FINISHED! yup I've already finished writing this one so I'll update it every week. There are probably 5 or 6 chapters so it's pretty short but I think it's worth it. This is sort of an extended songfic to Scene One: James Dean and Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens. If you haven't heard that song listen to it. Another good song to listen to while you read this is Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray. I also got a tumblr for those of you who would like to follow me. The link is in my bio!(: Okay! Read. Enjoy. Review! **

They said she probably wouldn't make it. _Damn it_ I screamed to myself, _I knew I should have never let her go on that mission alone. Who am I kidding though? Even if I didn't let her, she'd go anyways. _I chuckled darkly to myself. My wife lay hooked up to a machine that barely kept her alive inches away from me and I was reminiscing about the person she was.

I couldn't see skin anywhere on her. Her long hair had been shaved as they operated on her. Her hands were bound, as were her feet. I could see the wrappings on her chest covered by the hospital gown. Her face was covered as well, blocking her crystal blue eyes that stayed closed. A tube was thrust down her throat keeping her breathing and an IV was poked into her arm through layers of binding. She looked like a mummy being prepared for burial.

For days I sat by her bedside, caressing her hand through the bandages. I could feel the places where skin had been blown off and seared through the bandages because there were holes where the bandages should have been solid. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain she was in.

"I should have gone with you." I said. I continued to stroke her hand as I scooted the hospital chair close to the bed. "I should have protected you and I should have made sure this never happened. That's what I vowed didn't I? I vowed never to put you in harms way. I vowed never to hurt you and always to care for you. I broke my vows. I'm so sorry." Placing my head on the bedside, close to her but not touching, I heaved. I tried to let tears fall down my face, but I was dry. Frustrated I couldn't even cry anymore, I let go of her hand and stormed out of the room.

I didn't get far before collapsing against the wall. Actually, I only made it out of the door and about a foot to the right of the doorframe. I sat there and heaved. I choked in breaths and sputtered out exhales.

"Zach," Bex said collapsing next to me. "Go home." She stroked my back as Macey and Liz came by and sat on either sides of me.

"I can't do that Bex." I choked out. "I can't go back there. There are too many memories and I know that if I go back I'll just drive myself crazy. I can't just sit and wait. I have to stay here. I can't leave her. I let her go once and look what happened. I have to do something. I have to be here when she wakes up."

"Zach, she's not going to be waking up anytime soon." She whispered, attempting to consol me.

"You don't know that!" I snapped while swatting her hand away from me. "She could wake up any minute and wonder where I am and think I've abandoned her. She could think that I don't love her and that…that I... I don't know that something happened to me. I just need to be here when she wakes up. She's in too much pain right now for me to be anywhere but here."

"Zach. Listen to me. _She's not going to wake up anytime soon_. You know that. The doctors are keeping her in a medical induced coma to stop her from feeling too much pain. Please, for me, go to mine and Grant's place. Stay with him. I won't be home anytime soon so tell him not to wait up. I know he worries for you. We all do." Placing her hand back on my back, she began to rub once again and then helped me up. Both the other girls helped as well but I barely noticed their touch on either of my arms.

Bex drove me to her house a little after I said goodbye to Cammie and promised her I returned. The other girls stayed at the hospital with Cammie. Before I left I was able to get a look at their faces. Liz's eyes were puffy and swollen. She had bags under her eyes and her already pale face had lost even more color. She resembled a walking ghost rather than a human being. I could tell she lost weight, not that she needed to. She was already skin and bones as is. Jonas must be overly stressed with Liz's condition. Usually, I'd say he worried about her health too much, but her state now must be driving him off the edge. Even I was concerned about her.

Macey was no better. She wore no make-up for the first time in years. I could see dark rings under her eyes and worry wrinkles forming on her forehead. Wrinkles were Macey's worst nightmare. Her hair looked uneven and I could see numerous split ends. I could tell she'd be tugging and pulling at it, tearing it out in some places while she tried to cover it up. She even took out her trademark nose ring like Cammie had always wanted her to.

Bex was, surprisingly, in the best condition out of all of us. Like each of us, she had the matching dark rings under her eyes, however she hadn't lost weight and she looked as if she was eating consistently. Although her physical attributes may seem in decent condition, I could tell that she was taking the full impact of this for all of us. She never spoke unless completely necessary and when she attempted to playfully slapped Grant or me, it felt more like being hit by a butterfly. Her spirit was broken and gone. I could tell that until Cammie was completely healed, Bex would be no more than a shell.

Bex and Grant lived a bit a ways from the hospital. Their two story house was something out of a bad nineties commercial with a driveway a deep green lawn in the front. They lived in a cul-de-sac with neighbors varying in all ages. Grant's car wasn't in the driveway so I assumed he was still at the office, most likely filling out a report of his latest mission he returned from two nights ago. He had just recently learned about Cammie's accident and he hadn't yet seen her. More importantly, Bex wasn't letting him see her. Jonas and Preston hadn't seen her either because their wives or girlfriends weren't letting them. I knew it was driving them crazy, but women have their reasons for doing things.

Before I went into the house, using the keys Bex gave me after I learned about Cammie's accident, I turned to Bex for one last request. "Bex," I said facing her, "make sure they eat something. They can't check out. There are other people who rely on them. And you Bex, please, don't do something rash. You're not dealing with this like them and they way you're bottling everything up isn't healthy. Please, just be safe. Talk to her, cry for her, do something, but don't bottle everything up. Talk to Grant or Macey or Liz or Preston or anyone. Just talk to them and make sure they know you're okay. Don't convince them; make them _know _you're okay because you actually are. Please, just do that for me. I can't loose you guys too."

"I'll try Zach. I really will, but I just can't deal with everything that has happened. I love her too, maybe not in the way you do, but…us? We're closer than sisters. We're practically the same person. You love her in a way that I will never know, but I will know her in a way that you never will and that's just the way that God intended things to happen. I may not be a religious person Zach, but I will pray to every god, deity, spirit, anything to make sure she's safe and alive."


	2. Ice Skates

**Hi guys! SOrry for updating the same doc twice! I clicked the wrong doc but this is the right one :P my bad haha. anyways thanks for the reviews(: i tried to update yesterday but FF was having some troubles :( oh well! hope you like this chapter! Read. Enjoy. Review. **

That next particular month was bad. I stayed with Bex after the accident at Cammie and my house. Instead of going over to their house after my weeklong visit with Cammie, I decided to go back to our house thinking that I had gotten over the worst of the shock and depression. I ate more than I did before, but it still wasn't nearly enough. I still hadn't seen the gym or CIA training facility. I was getting more sleep so the bags began to disappear. People told me I looked good but I know that they meant I just looked better than before. Before, I looked like death.

At the hospital that day I had told a Cammie I'd bring her something special of ours. A couple of weeks before she left for her mission we'd gone on a vacation to London. We went to the ice rink that we had met that one time at so many years ago. While we were there we found a little souvenir shop by the rink that sold hand made ice skate knick-knacks. We got a pair with her name on one and mine on the other to hang on our Christmas tree seeing as it was in a couple of days. It was currently sitting above the mantel in our living room.

She loved the skates so much that once the Christmas season was over, she wanted to keep them up so she made a little statuette of them. I thought that if she had something she loved by her, besides the people she loved, it would make it easier for her to heal.

I didn't anticipate what would happen when I got into our house though. I didn't tell anyone I was coming here. I left a little earlier than I usually do from the hospital and drove to the house. When I exited the car and stood on our lawn, I couldn't help the rush of emotions that came over me. I could remember the day I got Cammie the house. It was our second anniversary and we had decided to move into a house rather than stay in an apartment. Part of that was because we were expecting. Cammie thought I was still looking for a house but a couple of days after she told me about the pregnancy I knew exactly what house we should get.

It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It had two bedrooms: one master and a spare. There were two bathrooms, a living room, family room, game room, and garage. There was a huge lawn in the backyard complete with a big lemon tree that easily manageable. It was perfect for our needs. Cammie and I would be able to take the master bedroom and our little boy or girl could have the extra room.

The day that I took Cammie to the house was one of the happiest days of our lives. We had a house and we were going to be a family. She had cried that day. It was the first time I had seen her cry since I proposed and both of those times were tears of happiness. Three weeks later, we lost the baby. I felt my heart squeeze looking at the house now. I was standing in the exact same spot that I showed her the house.

I don't know what came over me next. A flood of emotion tore through me as I rushed to the door, unlocked it and flung it open making a dent in the drywall next to it. I heard a groan and snap and I assumed I broke the door. I tore through the house knocking photos off the walls and kicking the furniture. At one point I punched a hole in the wall, but I can't remember where. All I knew was that I had a broken hand. I had gotten to the kitchen before Grant found me. He saw the door ripped off its hinges and had rushed in. He grabbed me as I reached to pick up the toaster Cammie's mom had given us for our wedding present. I wanted to smash it into a million pieces.

"Zach!" He screamed while pulling my arms around my back like I was getting arrested. "Stop!" I continued to struggle against him. In a normal state of mind, I would have easily been able to defeat Grant and then counter, but my rage had clouded my thinking and judgment.

"Let me go!" I yelled. Grant eventually had to make me pass out. When I woke up I was at his house tucked into the bed. I had scrapes all over my arms and I my cheeks stung. I struggled up to the mirror to find that my face was completely scratched by broken glass. I felt a pain in my right hand a looked down to see it bandaged and cast. I managed to straggle into the kitchen where I saw Grant sipping on coffee. He looked similar to me with scratches and scrapes everywhere. Luckily, neither of was seriously injured to the point where we had to go to the hospital.

"Are you okay?" He asked me while handing me a mug. I glumly shook my head but took the coffee appreciatively. It was black and caused me to shudder. I normally loaded my coffee up with sugar and cream. Cammie used to joke that if I did that enough that I'd get diabetes, or worse yet, get fat.

"What happened last night?" Grant prodded. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to sip on the vile drink.

"Why did you go alone?" I chose not to answer this one. I knew the answer though. I didn't want anyone to see me snap. I had felt it coming on for a while; all the emotions and all the turmoil was building up inside of me waiting to release itself and that night was just when I snapped.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"When you didn't come home, I just assumed that's where you'd go. If it were me, it's where I'd go. We were all waiting for you to go back there. We all knew this would happen, we just weren't sure when." I nodded. Grant's reasoning made sense. I could always tell that the others were tense around me, picking their words carefully and not talking to me for long periods of time in fear of letting something slip.

I didn't finish the coffee. I thanked Grant for coming last night, placed the mug in the sink and returned to my room. Once I was there, I flopped on the bed when I heard a_ crunch_. I felt around my jacket from last night and pulled something out of my pocket. It was the skates. Mine was still intact but Cammie's tip had broken off so her name only read 'mie' on the side. Frustrated with myself I threw the ice skates against the wall and pulled the covers harshly over myself.

The ice skate separated and lay in opposite parts of the room.


	3. Drunken Daze

**Sorry about the mishap last chapter everyone! Hope this one makes up for it. this one has a bit of a time skip and focuses on Zach's turmoil during Cammie's situation. Hope you like it! Read. Enjoy. Review. **

_Two Months Later_

After the incident with the ice skates, I feel into a slump. For months, I didn't visit Cammie. The others kept me updated on her condition. I spent most of my time at local bars; blowing whatever money I could on alcohol. I flirted with random strangers but I never hooked up with any of them. Most of them thought I was single until I would say something about my wife being in the hospital. After that, they'd just slap me and then storm away. I'm pretty sure my cheek is permanently bruised.

One night, I got caught trying to hook up with this one girl who looked almost exactly like Cammie before the accident. That was the night that Grant had come looking for me when I did come home at my usual drunken stupor hour. He found her and I downing shots in the bar a couple of blocks from his house. He could see she was all over me, and I all over her, and proceeded to rip me from her. She complained, but he continued to drag me away. I had yelled some sultry comment back to her and she giggled. Grant yanked on me harder.

He eventually pulled me out onto the street and shoved me into the car. A group of people had followed us out waiting for a bar fight and groaned when he got in the driver's side instead. Once he started the car, I puked on myself. I'm not proud of many of the things I had done in my days of drinking. That night Grant beat the living crap out of me, showing no mercy. He yelled profanity at me and then threatened to kick me out if I continued doing what I was doing. He threw out all the alcohol he had in his house including the wine.

Bex came home from visiting Cammie to find me bruised and bloody on my bed and Grant in a furious rage, storming about the house. She asked him what happened and he told her that I almost had sex with the Cammie-look-alike. Bex gave a sigh and then shook her head at me. She didn't try to hit me, she didn't yell at me, all she did was shake her head like a parent disappointed at their child. I almost wanted Bex to beat me up. If she did, then at least I'd know that she's not completely gone, that part of her feisty spirit wasn't completely gone. I wanted her to at lest yell at me.

The next day, Grant found me huddled over the porcelain throne. He threw a white button up shirt at me in disgust. Once I had emptied the remaining contents of my stomach and taken a few more painkillers than recommended, I slipped on the shirt and a pair of tan pants. I didn't ask Grant where we were going because I assumed we were going to the hospital, but I was wrong. He took me to church and he had me talk to the pastor about my problem. The pastor listened and as I talked about it more, I felt more of the grief and pain being released. The pastor nodded his head and had me sit down in one of the pews with him. He told me to bow my head and speak to God and tell him what happened. He told me that God has a plan for everyone. Though some may be more difficult than others, he has a plan for each one of us. My plan is to stay strong for those around me.

I felt silly bowing my head and speaking to air. I had never been to church. Growing up with a terrorist mother will do that to you. I guess mass murder isn't widely accepted in holy places. The pastor encouraged me to pray though. Eventually, I had had enough. Grant sat in the pew behind us and had his head bowed in prayer. Once I finished, the pastor said a prayer for Cammie and me then explained to me the importance of a connection with God. I thanked him for his time and for listening. Although the praying part of this seemed silly and unreasonable to me, having a third party who would listen, and only listen, was something I definitely needed.

"Why'd you take me here?" I asked Grant as we walked back to the car. "Why not just take me to see her and let me talk what's been happening in my life with her?"

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty hung-over head about it." Grant said with a smirk. "But you feel better now don't you."

"Yeah," I replied after thinking about it. "I do. I thought you weren't religious, man." I added as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I'm not. That's just some random church I saw. I was going to take you straight here but decided that it was good for you to talk to someone other than your comatose wife." He tried to joke but I winced at his ending and knew that the time for joking was over.

Once I entered Cammie's floor the receptionist gave me a warm smile. She recognized me and made a comment about my absence. She told me that Cammie was still stable but you could tell something was distressing her. They think it was my absence. I thank the receptionist and rush over to Cammie's room. The door is slightly ajar and I can see her form lying on the spread.

Her bandages must have been freshly changed because they had the same softness yet coarseness that the bandages have right after they're changed. I grab her hand and I can see a small smile tugging at her lips, but as soon as it's there, it's gone. It seemed more like a dream than a reality. She's back to normal. Grant stands in the doorway giving us space.

"Take as long as you need. I'll be back later tonight." Grant leaves and I am left alone with Cammie.

"I've missed you." I feel like I can almost hear _I've missed you too _somewhere in the background noise of the hospital. It's barely a whisper but I hear it. I know it is Cammie talking because it has the same beauty and compassion in its voice.

"So today," I said with a chuckle, "Grant took me to church…" I tell her about my experience praying and with the random pastor who had never seen Grant or I ever but still listened to my life story. I could almost hear her melodic laugh as I drifted off into sleep.

From then on, I visited Cammie every day.


	4. Wakey Wakey

**Annndd we have Cammie(: sort of... OH well ahah there's only two more chapters left till it's over and trust me...those are just like fluffy zammie to the max... just letting you know...if you're good i'll upload the next one tomorrow :P or today who knows ;) anyways Read. Enjoy. Review. **

_One Year from the Incident_

It's been a week since they said that Cammie woke up. I've been trying to get inside to see her but every time I enter the hospital floor a nurse or a doctor shoos me out. They haven't even given me a reason as to why I can't see her. They said that her burns healed nicely and she would be one hundred percent okay in the next month or so. They're going to release her in a couple of days, but I want to see her before then. I can't think of a reason why they wouldn't want me to see her if she was perfectly fine. Was it them who didn't want me to see her or her who didn't want to see me?

Now, I could have broken into the hospital using any of my various breaking-and-entering specialties but breaking into a hospital for my own gain didn't settle right in my stomach. But, then again, neither did not being able to see my wife after she's been comatose for a year. As much as I wanted to see Cammie, breaking into a hospital didn't seem right. It was also a CIA hospital so the security was sure to be top notch.

Bex came home yesterday after another failed attempt at seeing Cammie. If she wasn't broken before, she definitely is now. After waiting long, sorrowful, heart-wrenching months for Cammie to wake up, Cammie doesn't even want to see her.

"Of all the god-damned ungrateful people." She mumbled. Her line of obscenities continued after that, cursing Cammie and herself for not just storming in there and yelling at Cammie herself. Grant tried to calm his wife down, but nothing seemed to be working. A couple of months ago, Bex and Grant announced that they were going to have a kid. I don't know when they found time to get _that_ done seeing as they were hardly ever together, but I was happy for them.

Since then, I had visions of a small boy running around in the front yard of Cammie and my house. He had my eyes but Cammie's hair. He constantly tripped over his own feet and cried when he scrapped his knee. Cammie would rush over to him with a band-aid and smooth back his hair and told him that nothing could ever hurt him if we were with him. She told him that we would always be with him. I would watch from the window, both of them unaware of it, and love every second of it.

But that dream was shattered long ago. And now, because of this, we may never get another chance at it happening. Cammie didn't want to see me or any of her friends. For months I've missed her and watched her heal and talked to her in her coma. I've been there the whole way and I can't imagine what would possess her not to want to see me.

"Bex." I said suddenly snapping my head to the left. She stopped her rant and turned to me with a glare. "Stop it. None of us are happy about this and quite honestly you're not helping."

"Hey man," Grant said in a warning tone. "That's my wife you're talking to. Now I know that you're going through some pretty tough shit right now but we're going through the same thing."

"No. You're not Grant." I barked back. "Like you said, 'that's my wife you're talking to.' You're wife is here and with child. Mine is in a hospital and doesn't even want to see me. At least you can go into bed knowing that she'll be there lying next to you. Every night I go home to a cold bed. I sleep in a cold bed. And I wake up in a cold bed. None of you guys understand what it's _like_ to have the one thing you love reject you over and over."

"Grant knows." Bex attempted to joke, reminding us of our days at Gallagher when Bex continually blew Grant off.

"Not the time sweetheart." Grant said.

"Definitely not the time." I mumbled angrily.

"Go to sleep dude. You need your rest." Grant said pulling me out of my chair.

"Why. It's not like I have anyone to look good for." Looking in the mirror to my left I realized how to heart I had taken that statement. My hair was now limp and lifeless against my now pale face. Before the accident, I had always had a nice tan because of my constant running and workouts outside. I don't think I've been outside since the incident besides the times I was dragged into ally-ways to get beaten up in my drunken days. My eyes were a dull green rather than the emerald Cammie had always told me was my best feature (despite my fantastic physique). As I changed into my pajamas, I noticed how much weight I had lost. I used to be well defined in the stomach and chest area, but now I was so thin my ribs began to show through. My arms had turned to twigs and my legs looked like toothpicks ready to crack. The stress had caused me to break out on my face leaving me with more zits that I had ever had, even in my height of puberty. I hadn't smirked in months.

I haven't checked in with the agency in weeks. I think they believe I'm dead. I may as well be. I miss her. It's just getting harder too, you'd think with time the pain would ease away but it doesn't. When I'm alone in the silence I hear the _beep beep _of her heart monitor, even if I'm not at the hospital. It's the only thing that keeps me sane, even if, at times, it's not real. I pull the covers of Grant and Bex's guest bed over myself attempting to warm up. They stayed cold though. I hear the subtle _beep beep beep beep _in the background of my mind, but just as I drifted into a deep sleep I heard the flat line: _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _I need to see Cammie.


	5. PleaseDon't

**Annnddd enter Cammie :) Read. Enjoy. Review. **

The next day, (when I eventually woke) I decided to break into the hospital. Even though I knew it was wrong and it definitely didn't feel right when I started, I knew I had to do it. I knocked out one of the exiting doctors by his car when his shift was over. Many of the doctors are similar to the R&D guys. They're really smart and the best at what they do, but they'd never last a minute in the real field. I managed to swipe his I.D card and access key. His name was James Cartstaris. After swiping his I.D, I returned home and copied it. The next day, I returned to the hospital and slipped it back into his pocked with a well-preformed hand off. I almost smiled to myself acknowledging that I hadn't lost my touch.

I had managed to scrape up a quick disguise and had called Macey to do the make up for it. My brown hair was tucked under a blond wig and I had mud brown contacts over my dull eyes. I had placed special soles developed by Joe Solomon, which make you appear shorter. I now looked to be about 5 feet 11 inches compared to my usual 6 foot 4 inches. I don't exactly know now it works, but my guess is lots of smoke and mirrors. I had to be careful not to run into anyone who might stare for too long or attempt to talk to me.

Using the I.D. I had swiped and copied I entered the hospital through the back entrance. The hallway was dark until the motion sensor lights turned on. Once I made it to a more populated section of the hospital, I made it my primary goal to find a set of scrubs. They would disguise me more properly and allow me to get around the hospital without arising more suspicion than necessary. Finding the scrubs was not easy. I was almost compromised, but my compromiser was a friend not a foe. It was the nurse that cared for Cammie while she was comatose. I had spoken to her a couple of times and she was a friendly lady. She was a couple years older than I with a sweet smile and old eyes, or at least much older than they should have been.

"I know what you doing." She whispered in my ear as we crossed paths. At that moment, my shoulders tensed and I prepared to make her pass out, however, the hallway was too crowded. She had cornered me on purpose. I could do nothing but wait for either to blow my cover or keep it.

"Don't do this." She said. A group of doctors stopped by us. "The patient isn't ready. His blood pressure is much too high and an operation of any kind could be fatal. It is not _absolutely_ necessary for him to have surgery for another week. Give us five days to try and find a way to help him. If not operate." The group eyed us warily then continued on without giving us a second glance. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Don't do this." She said again.

"I need to do this." I mumbled turning in the direction I knew Cammie's room to be in.

"Respect her wishes and stay away, if only a little bit longer." _Respect her wishes_ I repeated the words over and over again in my head. _Her wishes_. She didn't want to see me.

"_Please_," I pleaded facing her, "I _need_ to do this." I tried my hardest to hold back my tears but I felt my eyes watering and turned away from the nurse. I turned and kept walking towards Cammie's room.

"She's not there anymore. I'll show you where she is." The nurse said relenting.

"Thank you." I engulfed her in a hug and she attempted to wiggle out. Holding her tighter I let out a shaky breath into her shoulder. Doctors and nurses alike by us stopped and stared. Realizing what I had just done, I released the nurse and straightened out my wrinkled clothes. The nurse did the same and turned to lead me to Cammie's room.

"She's in there, but I'm going to ask you one more time." She pleaded, "Don't do this."

"I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice. Just think about if yours is the selfish one or the right one." The nurse turned and went to attend to other patients in other parts of the hospital.

I could see Cammie through the windows. Her back was to me and was facing the window. Her arms, legs and face were no longer bound and I could see the damage of the burns. Everything was still tinged pink; the right side of her body was a darker color because it had been more exposed to the explosion. She was bald. The back of her head had puffy scars that were raised from the skin. The parts that were not as badly burned were lighter giving her random patches of light and dark throughout her body. If her situation weren't so serious, I would have made a Dalmatian joke, but I knew this was no time for jokes.

I cracked open her door with a creak and she turn partially to face me. "Is it time for more pain killers already?" I gasped at what I saw. Her cheek was destroyed and I could see the burns scabbing in criss-cross patterns over on her face. They eye I saw was no longer a shimmering blue, but a dead milky white. Her eyebrows were nonexistent and everything about her face was swollen. "Oh now don't be like that. I wasn't going to do anything. I was just stretching. I haven't moved from that bed in a year. I think it'd be okay if I stretched my legs for a minute." Even without seeing her do it, I could feel her roll her eyes. I felt myself give a meek smile but it vanished soon.

When I didn't say anything in response, her face contorted, which I assumed would have been her furrowing her brow, and she said, "You're not the nurse."

"Gallagher girl?" I asked trying to step in the room.

Her breath hitched. "No!" She screamed when she realized who it was. She scrambled for something to throw at me, settling with the pillow on her bed. She chucked it attempting to hit me, but only managed to hit my fingertips. I tried to reach out for her when she screeched again. "No! Go away! Nurse! Doctor! Help! Get him out of here!"

"Cammie stop." I pleaded. I heard my voice crack and I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. Attempting now to scramble away from me, no longer having any ammunition, she ducked into a corner, tripping over the chair much like the one I had sat in for countless days waiting for her to wake up.

"_Leave!_" she screamed again. "_Go! Now!_" I tried to step towards her but I found my feet glued to the floor.

"Cammie." I pleaded again. "You're breaking my heart." I told her.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see you!"

"Gallagh-" I never got to finish my sentence. Before I could, hospital security grabbed my arms and hauled me out of the room. Cammie was still screaming in the room when I left. The doctors grabbed syringes from the nearby tray tables and injected it into her arm. She screamed in pain then slowly fell asleep.

The security escorted me to a separate room where I was tied to a chair (cliché I know) and handcuffed. Both of the guards stayed with me to watch over me. I recognized them from my early days with the agency. They were both in my year but could never successfully fulfill mission. I never knew why but my guess it's what landed them here on hospital duty. They didn't seem to mind, or more importantly recognize me. I didn't struggle to escape from the chair although it could have been done easily. I deserved whatever was coming next.

"Zachary Goode. Or should I say James Cartstairs" A man said holding a clipboard. He was a short man with a bowler hat and a mousy moustache. His brown hair stuck greasily to the sides of his head and his small eyes looked me up and down once. I could see he was not a field agent from the size of his gut and the porky rolls on his neck. Why did interrogators have to be so…disgusting?

"Yes sir." I replied. As much as they revolted me, interrogators could easily get you kicked out of the agency and given tea to. Some members, and hopefully I wasn't one of them, were given "special treatment" because their minds were too resistant to the tea.

"Son," he said. I noticed he had a slight southern twang to his voice. "Why are you breaking into a CIA hospital? You're one of the top agents we have to offer." As I stared at the man more, he seemed more recognizable. I had seen him around the offices a couple of times. At one point, I remember hearing someone say he was too soft to be an interrogator. This made me let out a internal sigh of relief.

"I wanted to see my wife sir."

"And why not just go see her like a normal person, going through the front door and asking what room she's in instead of knocking out one of our best doctors in the middle of a parking lot and stealing his I.D? " Bowler Hat wrote some quick notes down on his clipboard, made a face, the looked at me once again.

"She didn't want to see me sir."

"You could be charged with assault of an agent, breaking into private property and above all, treason. Is seeing your wife before she gets released in a couple of days really worth that?" _Yes_. He sighed and continued, "You will be placed in front of a council and your punishment will be decided. Your trail will commence in two weeks time. In the meantime, your escort is here to take you home." The man slammed his pen onto his clipboard and excused himself from the room. Once he was gone I groaned and rubbed my wrists as the two security guards uncuffed my wrists and untied my bindings.

"Zach." Joe Solomon said walking into the room. "Why must you do things like this?"

"Because I like trouble." I replied shrugging my shoulders and attempting to joke. Joe didn't smile though. He gave me a stern look, grabbed my irritated wrist and pulled me out of the room.

"Zach, this is serious. You've breached CIA security. You could be tried for treason. They don't take treason lightly Zach. _God_. How could you be so _stupid_?"

"I had to see her Joe." He shook his head and led me down the halls of the hospital.

"I know Zach. It's just you're like a son to me and seeing you hurt like this and ruining your life is hard for me. I know that you need to see her. I'll be back." Before I could even open my eyes from blinking Joe was gone. I sat down against the wall with my head in my hands. If the council decided that I was guilty of treason I would be killed. I really didn't think this through. I ran my hands through my hair then placed them on my knees. I don't know how long I stayed like that because my internal clock had been lost long ago. I know that I was sitting for a long time before Joe came back though because when I got up when he returned; I felt my knees and back aching from no movement.

"Come with me." I nodded silently and followed Joe down another set of hallways. The area didn't look familiar but I knew to memorize each turn we made.

"Don't do something stupid." Joe warned before disappearing behind a door. He was gone for five minutes before returning once again. He opened the door and let me in.

The room was different than the one she was in before. That one was big with windows and covered with flowers and get well soon cards. This room was bleak. It's walls were the same sterile white the entire hospital was. There were no widows, only the florescent lights that harshly shone from the ceiling. There was a small TV mounted on the wall, which she clicked through not even seeing what was on each of the channels.

"May I come in?" I asked softly. I stood in the doorway not daring to take a step in without permission.

"I'd prefer if you didn't but I don't think I have a choice anymore." She replied not making eye contact with me. I entered and sat in the chair next to her. Reaching for her hand like routine, I stopped short. I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. She continued looking forward but I could see the whites of her eyes were bloodshot and the bags under her eyes had become more prominent.

"You know Gallagher Girl." I said trying to make some conversation. "You'd think with all the sleep you got you wouldn't look so tired."

She mumbled something after which I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked trying to get her to talk to me. "I wouldn't know." She snapped facing me. I recoiled for a second at the sight of the damage. I had seen some of the extent before but now I was face with it full on. Her right side of her face was the same as it had been when I saw her the first time. Severely scared and burned; the skin was lighter from the lighter burns and the third degrees that had burned off the skin completely healed into raised scars that tore angrily at her face. The left side had a long, wide, white scar running from her collarbone, up her neck, along her cheek to the inside of her nose and up to her hairline. One of her eyes was the same milky white I had seen before while the other one was a cloudy blue. He lip was sewn into a permanent snarl.

"Imaginary cat Suzie got your tongue Blackthorn boy?" She held no compassion in her voice like she used to, only resentment and hate. I didn't recognize her at all. She was too different than the person that used to be with me. I truly was lost for words. I couldn't find the words to say for once in my life. "They told me that the explosion was not a normal one. The chemical that exploded released gasses that ate away at my skin once the fire that burned me had died down. When they were finally able to kill all the chemicals my skin had been too badly burned. I had to receive numerous-"

"Skin grafts." I fished for her. "I know. They told me all about it." I replied. Again I wanted to reach for her hand but found myself reluctant to make any physical contact.

"You know. When I woke up that night and didn't see you there I was so scared that you abandoned me. But then, I realized, I didn't see anything. I woke up in a frenzy and the doctors had to sedate me again. When I woke up the next time, I was barely able to see out of my left eye. Everything was blurry but I could see. They say the chemicals burned my retina beyond repair and my other one was damaged but they were able to partially reconstruct it. You didn't come for days and I got worried. They said that you tried but they wouldn't let you. At first I was furious that they would keep you away, but, when they showed me the mirror even I didn't want myself here."

"Cammie…" I said. I couldn't think of what to say. "Can I… can I hold your hand?" She held her hand out to me and gingerly grasped it. Once I felt her hand in mine the tears began to pour out. I've never cried this much. I was Mr. Tough-guy. I didn't cry.

"I just…I didn't know what to do with myself when they told me they didn't want me to see you." I managed to choke out in between sobs.

"I just couldn't stand the heartbreak Zach." She said back. I felt her turn in the bed. She was now lying on her side, which must have been extremely painful. I felt her smooth back my hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked tried to calm myself. I had managed to stop crying but I was still taking in shaky breaths. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and tried to give Cam a smile but it fell all too soon.

"Zach. Don't lie to me. I know I'm hideous. I can barely look at myself. I can't imagine how you feel. I can barely see you for Pete's Sake!" I opened my mouth to contradict her, but she stopped me. "I know what you're going to say. '_Oh Gallagher Girl_'" She said in a sarcastic voice, "'_you're beautiful on the inside that's what matters. You're safe and okay and that's all I care about_. Bull shit." I recoiled a bit dropping her hand. She sighed and sat back up in the bed. She turned her face towards the wall opposite to me trying not to make eye contact. "Don't try to protect me. I know what all this means and I know what happens after this. I'm not going to drag you along."

"Cammie, you know that's not what I think. I don't care about how you look. I never have. You're the chameleon. You're not meant to stand out. You've prided yourself on your ability not to be over the top gorgeous because that's who you are. You're the person that blends into the crowd and gets the job done. If I need a debutant I'll get Macey. If I need an exotic model I'll get Bex. But, if I ever need someone who will love me unconditionally, who will listen to me cry without judgment, who is the most amazing person I've ever known not because of how she looks but because of how she loves, then I will come to you. Do you want to know why? It's because that's who you are. You are strong. You are beautiful in a way that surprises me every day. You're the girl that helped take down the Circle. You are my Gallagher Girl and I am your Blackthorn Boy. No amount of scarring or hideousness can drive me away from you."

"Speaking of hideousness…" Cammie trailed. She tried to smile but winced when she felt her mouth pull on the stitches that held it in place.

"I'll admit," I said letting go of her hand and placing mine in a defensive position, "I've looked better." She let out a small chuckle, which soon turned into a coughing fit. I helped her sit up in bed and lightly patted her on the back.

"Sorry," She apologized, her voice now hoarse, "The doctors said my lungs were slightly charred so I'll be coughing for a while."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said retaking her hand. "It wasn't your fault." She smiled at me and lay back down.

She closed her eyes and attempted to hum but found it too difficult so she settled for rubbing my hand wit hers. We sat there for what felt like minutes, but when I checked the clock turned out to be hours. "I should go soon." I said.

"Okay."

"Why'd you let Joe come and see you but not me?" I asked her.

"Because Joe…well Joe would love me no matter what. He would care for me because that's the promise he made to my dad. Even if I did something unforgivable by every single human being on this earth, Joe would still have to love me because that's what he vowed. You…" she paused, "you could have any girl you wanted, so why would you stay with me? I just couldn't deal with losing everything I knew so fast."

"Cammie," I said, "I vowed to love you forever. I vowed to love you until the world collapses and even beyond that. I vowed to love you beyond our physical lives. I vowed- nay- I vow always to love you no matter what you look like, how you act, or how much you love me. Even if you don't love me at all, because I love you and that's all that I know."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm still in that coma and you're not really here. I feel like what they say is true: that guys like you only exist in movies and in books. I heard you, you know." She said slowly beginning to close her eyes. "I heard you talking to me every day, except for when you were gone for a while. But I heard you when you talked to me."

"Come home with me Gallagher Girl. Come home." I said soothingly.

Her eyes fluttered shut and turned her head away from me when she replied, "I just don't know where home is anymore."


	6. Stay With Me Forever

**Here's the final chapter! to the guest who reviewed and was confused about Zach being shocked about seeing Cammie's skin in the last chapter, up until the last chapter she had been bandaged up like completely so he had no way of seeing the damage the explosion did. Hope you guys liked this little short story. I have finals this week then i'm off to summer! so that means that i'll be updating my other stories soon :) If this story gets good reviews then i might do a sequel about the trial but i'm on the wall about it. So anyways... Read. Enjoy. Review :) **

Cammie stayed in the hospital for another two weeks. By then, the rest of her burns had healed and the doctors cleared her for leave. Reluctantly, she had let me keep seeing her. When I did visit we didn't talk. I sat there with her hand in mine flipping aimlessly through the channels on the T.V. I hadn't brought up the topic of her coming home with me again. The day the doctors came in to tell her she could leave her face blanched. She looked on the verge of puking and a couple minutes after the doctor left, she did… all over me.

She asked me to go back the house and bring back a sweatshirt, sweatpants and sunglasses. I brought back the sweats and sweatshirt but not the sunglasses. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to cover-up all of her scars so that no one would notice them. She thought herself hideous and a monster, but I never wanted her to feel like that. I want her to be the person she was: confident, caring, beautiful and loving. She'll never regain what she lost if she hid.

When I returned to the hospital half an hour later, Cammie was gone. She wasn't in her room and I when I checked the front desk. They said that she had checked out with a man about ten minutes ago. Cursing to myself, I chucked the clothes away from me and ran into my car. I peeled out of the parking lot with a _screech _and sped down the surface streets. I ran several red lights and at one point I could hear a police siren sounding in the background. I flashed a badge in the mirror of my car and he backed off.

I searched the streets for hours searching for her before I came to the conclusion that she wasn't _on _the streets. Driving back to the hospital I found several hotels lined up a couple miles away. Parking my car I decided to check a couple to see if she had checked into any of them wanting to avoid going home with me. There were three options for me to check: a Hyatt, Marriott and a Holiday Inn. The Hyatt and Marriott were bustling with people, a chameleon's dream. But Cammie wasn't the chameleon anymore. She couldn't blend in with any crowd. Now, she would stick out like a sore thumb. Fewer people went into the Holiday Inn so I decided to check there.

The concierge was a young girl probably no older than twenty-five. She chomped loudly on her bubble gum and mindlessly twirled a strand of hair. Once I approached the desk though, she stood up straighter. She looked me up and down once and after giving some deliberation, decided I wasn't worth her time. Partially offended, I checked one of the mirrors in the lobby. My hair was looking better now that I had turned to washing it regularly. I had put on some weight in muscle because once Cammie woke up and I was able to see her regularly, my stress levels went down slightly. I was looking better than I did before, but not as good as I could have. Still, I knew I was hot and she should too.

"Hello Ms." I said approaching the desk. "I was parking our car and my wife said she'd come check us in. She wasn't feeling well though and called to tell me she was going up to our room, but she didn't tell me the room and my phone died. Can you tell me the room number? She has a bit of a…" I couldn't find the word to describe Cammie without leading the front desk girl to conclusions she shouldn't draw. "…condition. The last name is McBaxon." McBaxon was Liz, Bex, Macey and Cammie's well-known alter ego last name. It was a combination of all their last names: Macey's Mc-, Bex's -bax, and Liz and Cammie's -on.

"I'm sorry sir." The girl said in return. "There is no one at this hotel with that name." I knew she was lying though. I could see the computer screen with the reflection of her gold nametag. I was able to make out the room 214. I apologized and she rolled her eyes. She went back to toying with her hair. I managed to sneak over to the elevators without her noticing. Quickly, I pressed the number for the second floor.

It took me less than five minutes to arrive at Cammie's door. It was locked and I could hear a shower running. I highly doubted she was actually in the shower though. Knocking on the door I waited for her to answer. When she didn't I got out my lock picks and began to go at the door.

"Just stop!" She said flinging the door open. "You don't have to break in. I was actually showering." Her hair was dripping wet and she had a towel tightly wrapped around her body. Her chest had been haphazardly rewrapped and her mouth was turned back into the permanent scowl that had seemed to dress it lately.

"Why did you run away?" I asked furious while storming inside.

"Oh _do_ come in." She replied furiously. "You don't control me Zach." She added in return.

"No. I don't. But," I said glaring, "I am your husband and you owe it to me _not to run off god damn it!" _

_"_Why do you even care?" She barked again. She quickly pulled a shirt and shorts over her toweled body and threw her hair up in a bun.

"Why do I?" I stuttered out. "I _care_ because I'm your husband and I love you." I said. For the first time since she left for her mission and almost didn't come back, I hugged my wife. I hugged Cammie and I didn't plan on ever letting her go. At first she gasped and let her arms limply hang at her sides. She was so fragile. I felt if I squeezed her at all she'd snap in half. I don't ever remember her being this fragile. I leaned my cheek on her bald head and I felt her begin to sob into my shirt. Not long after did I feel her arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

"You can't just go off and not tell anyone where you're going. Don't you remember at Gallagher when you did that and came back at the end of the summer with no memory? Do you know how much that tore me apart? I was _devastated_ Cameron. I went crazy and I didn't know what to do with myself. When you got hurt in that explosion I was no better. _God damn it Cammie_. You can't keep running off like this. I love you and you need to get it through that damned thick head of yours."

"How can you? How can you love me Zach?" She cried. "You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can make you happy. Someone who can protect you and care for you and fulfill the vows I made but I know I can't keep now. Someone who loves you unconditionally and will lay down their life for you. Zach I can't give you that anymore. I will die for you every minute of every day, but unconditionally love you? I- I just don't know if I can do that anymore.

"I can't wake up every day knowing that you're going to be risking your life on missions with backup that I don't know. That each time I see you might be the last. I can't _protect _you. Zach, espionage is my life and because of this-this 'accident' I'll never be able to go back to it. You'll be able to keep doing the life you were trained to do. Go back to the life you love, but Zach, I can never go back. I can be behind the scenes but that would kill me. I'm a field agent. I'm meant to be out there. Fighting for those who can't and protecting the country we love. The way I looked was what allowed me to do that. And now. I'm too hideous to even walk two feet without every pair of eyes for the next three blocks on me. I'll never be able to look at you without feeling envy or jealousy that you can keep on doing your job. I _need _to be there in the field. I can never be a housewife. I'm a Gallagher Girl. This is what I'm trained to do. This is what I'm trained to _live_ for.

"Now, I draw too much attention to myself. Do you think that I can ever have kids now? If I did when they ask my why their mommy doesn't look like other ones? Why I'm scarred the way I am, what would I tell them? How would I be able to deal with my child looking at me and crying in my arms because of my hideousness? I never could. Everything I've ever wanted in my life: you, kids, my career are all over. Zach, you deserve someone who can give you all those things. You deserve someone who doesn't scare children or themselves every time they look in the mirror. And…that person just isn't me. You can't love me Zach, because you deserve so much better."

"Cammie." I said. Breaking away from me, she sat down on the hotel bed and sobbed into her hands. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. " I want to tell you a story." She continued to cry into her hands so I lied her down on my lap, grabbed her hands and began rubbing them with my thumbs. "So one day there was this boy. Now, he wasn't your average boy. Sure he had dashing good looks, and incredible physique and enough bravado for an entire all boys' private high school, but he was missing one thing. He lacked the ability to care.

"Now as a child, this boy had been taught by his mom that should he ever care about anything, he would fail. He learned to shut out emotions and cover them with arrogance. Then one day at school, he got assigned a project." Cammie reverted to sniffling as she realized what story I was telling. "He had to follow this girl around a mall. Now most people would think this was a stupid task, following a girl around mall while she gabbed with her girlfriends, but the boy was intrigued. He got a picture of the girl. She didn't really look like much at first sight. Most of the other boys had gotten exotic type girls with model looks, but the boy could have cared less. There was something about the girl that he got that made him think. He could see it in her eyes from the picture that this wasn't some ordinary girl. She was cunning, crafty, and capable. When the time came for the project to begin, he found the girl with ease the first time." Cammie smacked my chest while sniffling. I smirked a little at this and returned to the story.

"So he found her with ease the first time but lost her seconds later. If it hadn't been for her friend he probably never would have found her again. So the day went on with them playing hide and seek for hours until he finally found her again. She was waiting for an elevator so the boy decided he'd take the elevator as well. They were going to the same place anyways. So he got in with her. While in the elevator, he decided to talk to her. He offered her M&Ms and she made snarky comments about being late. The boy pointed out she didn't know the time because she didn't have a watch but she covered herself quickly. The boy was beyond impressed. From the first second he heard her voice, he knew what it was about the girl that intrigued him: everything. He didn't want to stop hearing her speak, hearing her snap at him, and later on he would find, hearing her laugh. He hated the sound of her crying and he couldn't stand the thought of harm coming to her.

"So the day he decided to introduce him to his mother…. well… needless to say things could have gone better. She almost died and the boy was well…he was destroyed. The day he went back to school and found out she was slightly scathed but mostly unharmed was the happiest day of his life. One day, he stupidly decided to give her his jacket, which by the way she never returned." I felt Cammie stir and I looked down to see that she had her eyes closed as she listened to the story. I was about to stop assuming she was asleep but she whispered. "No. Keep telling the story. I want to know what happens to the boy and girl." I gave a laugh and rubbed her arm.

"Well the boy and the girl eventually escaped the boy's mother completely. They got the police and they put the boy's mother away for a long time. About a month later after they put the boy's mother in jail, they found out all the things that she did. The boy was devastated. For months he didn't talk to the girl. He broke up with her believing that she deserved someone better than him. He believed that he had done too much wrong to be right for her. She was an angle and he was the son of the devil. Eventually, she showed up at his apartment one day and slapped him so hard that he passed out." Cammie laughed remembering this.

"That was the day the boy realized that he loved her. Once he regained consciousness he rushed over to the girl's apartment, knocked on the door, and when she answered the door, he grabbed her and kissed her as hard as he could. When they broke away, he got down on one knee and told her 'I don't have a ring and I don't have a lot to offer you. I can't say I'll always be by your side because I won't always be. I can't promise you I'll always be safe because that's just not the life that was chosen for me. What I can promise you though is that I love you. I will love you if you are here or if you are gone. I will love you if you are beautiful or ugly. I will love you if you can give me everything or nothing. I will love you unconditionally, unreasonably forever. And if you think that I am good enough for you, then you'll say you'll let me do that. You'll say that you'll be mine. You'll say you'll marry me.' He then pulled out a piece of string that he had tied in a loop from his pocket and slipped it onto her finger. The girl never actually said yes but he got the point.

"They were married for a couple of years. In that time, they had experienced every single obstacle possible for a happily married couple: miscarriage, cheating rumors, death, the whole chibang. But, a couple years after their wedding, the girl had to go away for work. She was gone for months and he boy, now a man, began to worry. She wrote to him sometimes, but in recent times, he hadn't heard from her. Five months after she left, the boy got a call from his boss and they said there had been an accident. They said his wife was in a serious accident and was in the hospital. Before his boss had even hung up, he boy was on his way to the hospital. In hindsight, I wasn't a good idea for the boy to be driving in the condition he was in, but at the time, that wasn't important. When he got to the hospital, the doctors told him what had happened and the diagnosis was. He was heartbroken. More than once the doctors asked him if he wanted to pull the plug. Every time he resisted. He knew that having here, even though it was selfish and cruel, was more important than being the one to kill her. They all said she probably wouldn't make it and more than once the man found himself in their apartment that they shared with a gun in his lap. But, every time he talked himself out of it telling himself that one day, she'd wake up. One day they'd be together again and everything would be okay.

"And one day, everything was better. His friends had convinced him to go home because he wasn't sleeping or eating or drinking or crying or doing anything. He didn't have anything left in him to do. The year that she was gone was like he was too. As she withered away in her hospital bed, he withered away for the world to see. But that one day, he got the call that she woke up. They said she woke up and she was okay. Again, before he could even hear the dial tone of the phone, he was already in the car on his way to the hospital. When he burst through the front doors, the nurses recognized him. They pushed him out the door and told him he was not permitted in the hospital to see his wife. That broke him. He turned to drinking and every night he got wasted beyond his wildest imagination and got into bar fight and nearly killed himself. One night, he had a dream though. In the dream, he heard the beep of his wife's heart monitor flat line. At that moment, he knew he had to see her." Cammie was still quiet knowing what happened to man next.

"The next day he snuck into the hospital. After a convoluted plan of stolen I.D.s and back entrances the man managed to find his wife. When he finally got to her. She screamed at him to leave and even yelled for security to come. He was removed and taken in for questioning. In a week, he is to be tried for treason against the state for breaking into the hospital." Cammie gasped at this fact and began to silently cry again.

"But the man did get to see his wife one more time. His dad was able to convince the wife to let the man see her. When he got to see her. He won't lie, he was shocked." I felt Cammie begin to get up but I held her against me. "He was shocked at how alive she looked. How beautiful and alive she was. _She was alive_. He had never been so grateful for anything in his life. She told him that she was hideous and then when he asked her to come home, she said she didn't know what home was anymore."

"A couple weeks later, the man asked the woman to come home with him again which she relied with throwing up on him. When he came back from going home to change and get clothes for the girl, he found out the girl had ran off. He spent the next two hours driving around the city looking for her. When he finally found her, after fending off star-struck front desk girls, she gave him a very long stupid speech about how she wasn't good enough for him.

"Now let me tell you now, if anyone isn't good enough for someone Cammie, it's me. I'm not good enough for you. When you first met me I was the son of a terrorist. I had killed people in cold blood and I had ruined families. I forced children to watch as I tortured their parents and then killed them. I had done horrible things but you looked past those things. I may be beautiful on the outside but I was scarred on the inside. I've done things that I'm not proud of. I may still look like a decent person on the outside, but if you were ever to look into what I've done I'd be the most hideous person on the face of this plant. Cammie. You are beautiful in the only way that matters to me. You're a beautiful person, and every time I look at you I see the beautiful person I fell in love with that day in the elevator. _They say that love is forever._" I began to sing, "_You're forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. I can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay with me._" Cammie began to cry as I finished the song we danced to at our wedding

"_Please stay forever with me."_


End file.
